I'M COMING HOME
by ANGELUSLOVESYOU
Summary: Booth deals with the death of Pops, Rebecca takes Parker away, Brennan is worried that Booth won't be home in time for the baby's arrival. Angela has news for Brennan and there is a new intern for Brennan. Angel Booth Brennan Angela I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SO I HOPE I DID A BETTER JOB THIS TIME THAN I DID LAST TIME... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. THANKS


Special Agent Seeley Booth stood in front of his pops grave, Booth stood straight in his blue freshly ironed Military suit with his hand on his forehead saluting the deceased. Dr. Brennan stood at the Elm tree surrounded by the Squinterns she noticed that Booth wasn't with her or the others she walked over to her husband of three years. Brennan put her hand over her husband's shoulder and sighed. Booth looked at his wife hugged her and cried. Christine was now 10 she had her mother's eyes and her dad's cockiness but she could beat the boys at her 5th grade wrestling team and Parker was 16 in Military School and Martial Arts he looked like Booth except for his eyes, his eyes were Rebecca's and she told him how she was proud for having a son with her eyes. She noticed that Parker had Booth's personality and she didn't like it one bit but she had to deal with it.

"The new baby will never get to meet pops now." Booth said as he started to really sob. Booth fell to the ground and Brennan knelt down to her husband's height and just held onto him.

"Booth; you loved him and he loved you he can't see you and he can't hear you." Brennan said as she decided to sit on the freshly cut grass.

"I know he's 6 feet under with no knowledge of what is going on." Booth said as he got up and helped his very pregnant wife up.

"Hey dad Mom wants to know if I have to go with her tonight." Parker said.

"Rebecca you are not stealing my son again while he's on my weekend." Booth said.

"He's our son remember do you think you can take him?" Rebecca asked as she was about to leave.

"Do you have to always mess things up for my family? He's Christine's brother for heaven sake." Booth said as he tried to stop her from leaving.

"Yes and he's my son too now if you want to bitch about this you can see my lawyer let's go Parker." Rebecca said as she got into the van and sped off.

"Agent Booth let me just tell you my condolences for your pops." An ARMY Sergeant said as she came into view.

"Thank you Sergeant?"

"Sergeant Rosie Rodriguez I was told to tell you that you are to be leaving by 0900 hours tonight and arrive in Iraq by 0200 hours tomorrow." Rodriguez said.

"No my husband has to be here for the baby's arrival. He can't just leave me here with one child and another one on the way. That's just absurd." Brennan said as she stepped in front of her husband and faced the woman.

"MY STRICT ORDERS WERE TO GET MR. BOOTH!" The Sergeant said.

"Babe I need to talk to you privately." Booth said as he took his wife by the arm and walked away.

"Bren I have to do this; for us, for the baby, for Christine and Parker." Booth said as he held onto his wife's hand. Brennan felt like something was totally wrong but went with the situation.

"Squinterns I need you to be with Brennan while I go." Booth said.

"Don't worry Booth I will take care of my best friend." Angela said.

"Angela I need to talk to you in private." Booth said.

"Angela I know we have had our differences over the years but you have been a great friend to me and to Brennan and the god Aunt of Christine." Booth said.

"Booth; just stop right there you're only going for a month or two and then coming home to Brennan and Christine and Parker and the new baby." Angela said as she looked worried.

"Me being a soldier I have to prepare myself for the worst." Booth told Angela.

"What do you mean by the worst?" Angela asked.

"If I don't come home tell my family I love them." Booth said.

"Let's just not go there right now." Angela said as she hugged Booth. Booth walked off with the Sergeant and Brennan held onto Hodgins arm and squeezed tightly.

"Dr. Brennan you're pinching my arm." Hodgins whined.

"Take me to the damn hospital now!" Brennan yelled out.

"Uh oh should we go get Booth?" Angela asked.

"NO JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL AND I CAN CALL HIM FROM THERE!" Brennan said as she screamed as another contraction came. Everyone arrived at the hospital and Sweets came into the room.

"Booth is 1000 miles away I tried my best to get him to come home but I just can't." Sweets said as he cringed when Brennan was pinching Hodgins again.

"This is Booth!" He said yelling into the phone.

"Booth this is Angela Brennan is in labor." She said as she yelled.

"Not now I'm coming home in a month." Booth said.

"BOOTH, BRENNAN IS IN LABOR!" Angela screamed out. The phone went silent for 15 minutes before there was answer.

"Sergeant Rodriguez turn this plane around now." Booth said.

"BUT SIR I WAS GIVEN STRICT ORDERS! Rodriguez yelled.

"THE HELL WITH YOU'RE STRICT ORDERS I'M COMING HOME!" Booth yelled out. Angela ran into the room and held onto Brennan's hand. Next thing Angela knew was that Booth came into the room and held onto his wife's hand. Two hours later Booth came out of the delivery room holding the baby.

"I would like for you all to meet Aaron Hodgins Booth." He said with a smile. Everyone came up smiled and cheered as they looked at the baby. Angela came into the room and hugged Brennan who looked very tired.

"I saw little Aaron he is so adorable." Angela said as she sat in the chair.

"Of course he is Booth and I made him to be that way." Brennan said a she opened up her Jell-O cup. Angela sighed and took a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Brennan.

"What's this?" Brennan asked as she took the paper.

"I'm leaving the Jeffersonian during the weekend." Angela said.

"You can't do that." Brennan said.

"It's true I'm going back to Paris. I got a job that I cannot resist." Angela said as she got out of the chair.

"You're my best friend Angela you can't leave." Brennan said as she handed her the paper back.

"I'M COMING HOME IN THE SUMMER DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" Angela said as she walked out of the room.

That was the end of seeing Angela for a long time since they first met.

"Agent Booth I have to talk to you right now." A voice rang out in the dark room. Hodgins took Aaron and brought him back to Brennan.

"What's up?" Booth asked as he looked at Angel.

"I took Angela to the airport she says she's going back to Paris." Angel said as he crossed his arms.

"OK first of all Angel aren't you human now?" Hodgins asked.

"Sorry it's a habit." Angel said as he came out of the room.

"Angela is on her way to Paris." Sweets said as he walked past the men.

"Wait what?" Hodgins asked as he looked worried.

"Angela told us not to tell you but she went to Paris because she was offered a big job." Booth said as he looked confused.

"We need a new intern." Brennan said as she entered the Lab with Aaron in her arms.

"Oh I have the perfect person in mind." Camille said as she came into view.

"Who would that be?" Dr. Brennan asked as she looked worried.

"Will you keep quiet I am trying to… work. Dr. Brennan I didn't hear or see you come into the room." Angel said as he took gloves off.

"Angel what are you doing in the Lab especially working on a case?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Angel do you see anything wrong with the phalanges?" A voice rang out from behind him.

"Daisy?" Everyone asked as they noticed her new character.

"Great Morning everyone I am here showing Mr. Angel here how to find out how this person died so Mr. Booth can find and track the killer." Daisy said as she went back to the body.

"I could have caught the killer." Angel Mumbled.

"Angel Agent Booth catches those people you belong in the lab now." Daisy said.

"This man was coming home from the ARMY." Angel said as he came into Booth's office. Booth yelled fell out of his chair and papers flew everywhere.

"Angel I tell you what; I need to get a bell." Booth said as he sat back into his chair.

"What's the bell for?" Angel asked.

"So I can put it around your neck when you come in." Booth said.

"I'm going to name this case I'm coming home." Booth said.


End file.
